spiderman_the_red_webfandomcom-20200214-history
Green Goblin
'Green Goblin '''is one of the main antagonists of ''Spider-Man: The Red Web. ''He is one of the three greatest enemies of Spider-Man and is the CEO and owner of Oscorp Technologies and is a superhumanly powerful criminal who was driven to insanity with the goal to kill Spider-Man. Biography Personality Norman Osborn was a caring and loving father but at the same time, he was quite distant due to his wife's death as buried himself in his work, being obsessed with wealth and power as he desired complete control over his company. After drinking the Goblin formula with hopes that it would help him be capable of protecting his son from any dangers unlike his wife, this instead slowly destroyed his sanity and he became insane, villainous, sadistic and a merciless homicidal maniac whose obsession for power increased vastly. However at times, Norman would return, trying to fight back the insanity and showed great remorse and guilt for the actions he cannot control, desperately wanting help before he can hurt and kill anyone else, including his son. Goblin was also very impulsive, not thinking before plunging into a potentially dangerous situation and suffered from the delusion that he was invincible, causing him to fight when even at a severe disadvantage or injured. Powers and Abilities *'Superhuman Strength: 'After drinking the Goblin formula, he became superhumanly strong, possessing a potential strength capacity. He can easily send humans flying or lift them up with one hand, or even hurling them around. He can lift extremely heavy objects, break through wood panels and templates, can bend metal and can punch through glass with no signs of injury. *'Superhuman Speed: 'Due to the formula, Goblin can run or exercise as well as operate at superhuman speeds hence his overall body equilibrium is also heightened. With his speed, he can outrun vehicles. *'Superhuman Stamina: 'Thanks to his formula, Goblin can operate or maintain continuous physical motion in activities or simply in his movements for prolonged periods of time without getting tired or weary in the process. *'Superhuman Durability: 'The formula foritifed all of Goblin's body tissues, making them tougher and more resistant to injury than normal humans. While Goblin can be injured by a knife or small conventional bullets composed of conventional material, he is very resistant towards impact forces and blunt trauma. He can withstand numerous impacts such as falling from heights or being repeatedly struck by other superhuman enemies, showing no harm. *'Regenerative Healing Factor: 'Goblin can sustain from injury, his body can increase his metabolism which allows him to heal from harm faster than a normal human is capable of. He can survive being impaled and recover with only a scar left on his chest. He can also recover from explosions. *'Superhuman Agility: 'Goblin's agility, balance and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Reflexes: 'Goblin's reflexes are similarly enhanced and superior to those of the finest human athlete. *'Genius Level Intellect: 'Goblin is extremely intelligent, being very skilled in mathematics and science. He has immense knowledge in chemistry and the serum, despite driving him insane, also enhanced Goblin's already high intellect. This made him a true genius capable of making progress in areas of genetics, robotics, engineering and applied chemistry that most professional scientists can scarcely comprehend. *'Expert Marksman: 'Goblin uses various hand-held throwing weapons which he rarely misses his target with and is a brilliant sharpshooter with various firearms. *'Expert Combatant: 'Goblin is a skilled unarmed combatant that is capable of using many weapons proficiently. Equipment *'Goblin Armor: 'Green Goblin wears green armor that protects him from bladed weapons, impact forces and sustained gunfire. It also cybernetically connects him with his glider and weapons, allowing him to remotely control his glider. It can also release knockout or lethal gas from the wrist and his gloves could also emit electrical discharges to knock out or kill enemies. *'Goblin Glider: 'Green Goblin's main mode of transportation is piloting his high-tech jet glider, armed with seeking missiles and machine guns. *'Pumpkin Bombs: 'Green Goblin's signature weapons are his Pumpkin Bombs which come in many variations: explosives, ones that emit a variety of gases including poison, knockout, simple smoke or halluciogenic gases, one that releases a bright, radioactive flash that reduces victims to skeletons and one that splits into flying, razor-bat blades. *'Bag of Tricks: '''In addition to his common Goblin weapons, there are many others in his bag of tricks. Killed Victims Appearance Relationships Quotes Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Superhumans Category:Criminals